heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
卡爾洛斯
Garrosh is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Warcraft ''universe. As the new warchief of the Horde, Garrosh is a proud and vicious warrior who rules with an iron fist. His hatred for the Alliance burns like wildfire, and he will stop at nothing to destroy them. By his axe, the orcs will reclaim their rightful glory. Background Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong clan, was a Warchief of the Horde known for his warmongering, cruelty and involvement with dark powers. Having grown up on Draenor, Garrosh came through the Dark Portal upon its reopening, and was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself. Quickly ascending through the ranks of the Horde military, Garrosh led troops in the Northrend campaign against the Lich King and was given the position of Warchief with Thrall's subsequent absence during the Cataclysm. Gameplay Summary Garrosh is a sturdy Warrior Hero, due his trait, , which provides a solid damage mitigation for both physical and spell damage. In a way, his trait functions similarly to Zul'jin's , as in the lower his health is, the better is his performance. Garrosh's gameplay mainly revolves around displacement, pulling enemies out of position so the team can capitalize on them. Overall, Garrosh is best used in teams that can follow up or create opportunities for his abilities to come into play, in order to reposition and execute key-targets. Strengths *Solid frontline tank, capable of providing outstanding ganking setups and peeling. *Versatile talents and builds, fitting into pratically any team. *Very resilient thanks to , making Garrosh harder to be taken down the closest he is to death. *Can pull opponents towards himself with , making it an excellent gap-closer. *Can throw opponents out of position with . **Can also reposition his allies if the talent is taken. * provides Garrosh with a healthy dose of self-sustain, specially when at low health. *Can mass-taunt opponents with . * multiple charges and low cooldown allows Garrosh to put further pressure on his opponents. *Can access the talent, which adds an extra layer of depth to his core abilities, and allows him to deal significant damage in addition to more utility. Weaknesses *High learning curve due the complexity of combo'ing his abilities. *Overall low health compared to other Warriors. *Poor damage output, even when specced into bruiser builds ( ). *Poor mobility, being easy to kite, specially when facing Ranged opponents. * can be a double-edged sword if misused; if the opposing team features hard-hitting Basic Attackers (such as Zul'jin or The Butcher), taunting many at once can lead to Garrosh's demise. *Vulnerable to high burst damage and crowd control. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Full Tank Build: focuses on maximizing the effectiveness of Garrosh's tanking capacities and ability to lock-down opponents, with and playing pivotal roles in ensuring he can keep as many opponents as possible under his control while beefing up his defenses. This build allows Garrosh to solo tank under most situations. *Groundbreaker Build: focuses on picking most talents that improve , which, combined with , allows Garrosh to stick on his opponents for longer, specially those that pose high threat. This build is useful when facing Diving Compositions, allowing Garrosh to peel dangerous opponents, such as Kerrigan, away from the backline. *Body Check Build: focuses on the talent ability picked at level 1, and further improving it, allowing Garrosh to deal considerable damage (specially when combined with ). However, the true power of this build is the ammount of utility that this brings: slow and reduced healing. This build is recommended when facing Dual Support compositions and/or opponents with poor mobility. Tips *Despite his low health compared to other Warriors, don't be afraid to stay on the enemy line; gives Garrosh enough mitigation to stay fighting longer than most Heroes. *Mastering the > combo is key to play Garrosh. Be sure sure to communicate with the team by pinging which opponent to focus, to open opportunities to pull them in. **When throwing opponents with , try aiming them so they land near the rest of the team, thus allowing for an effective bodyblock. Throwing them behind the allied team's fort often means certain death. **Avoid using on opponents that can easily slip through the team back to safety (Illidan, Tassadar, Tracer, etc.); focus on low-mobility Heroes that are key-members of the opposing team (such as Supports like Malfurion and Lt. Morales). ** 's talent that allows to throw allies, , is a very versatile tool to save and reposition teammates, as well help secure kills by throwing low mobility Assassins at the opponents to extend the chases. *Save to use when Garrosh is at mid to low health; since its healing is based off of his missing health, the less health he has, the higher the healing will be. *Use to secure necessary kills, even if Garrosh doesn't manage to taunt multiple Heroes at the same time. Given the ability's low range, don't worry about getting the full value of it; sometimes it is more rewarding to get at least one takedown secured. *Don't be afraid to use often; its low cooldown and multiple charges allows Garrosh to put much needed pressure on his opponents. Try to hit as many Heroes as possible to get a higher cooldown reduction. Matchups Pairings Being one of the sturdiest and durable Warriors in the game, Garrosh can easily capitalize on opponents mispositioning and put them in a favorable spot for Kel'Thuzad's abilities to hit. If well coordinated, Garrosh can use Wrecking Ball to throw opponents into each other close enough for Kel'Thuzad to hit with ; Garrosh can also throw them directly at , to ensure they will be close when it explodes. Additionally, if given the opportunity, Garrosh's Warlord's Challenge can incapacitate an entire team long enough for Kel'Thuzad to strike Garrosh's ability to punish enemies positioning, combined with Stukov's own tools to do the same, make them an excellent duo to control the battlefield. Garrosh's Groundbreaker > Wrecking Ball combo can easily set up for Stukov's and (to throw opponents towards the allied structures). In addition, Garrosh's Into the Fray can aid Stukov's poor mobility. Effective against Garrosh's Groundbreaker can easily punish Stukov while he is channeling , where he can quickly follow up with Wrecking Ball to secure the takedown, capitalizing on Stukov's mobility. Effective foes Skins ; Son of Hellscream (base) ;Mad Axe :''Of all the biker gangs marauding the wastelands, none are as feared as the Warsong Outriders. Led by the mutant warlord Garrosh, the roar of their engines is the sound of death on wheels. :This skin is related to the Wastelands themed-skins. ;El Jefe :Hailing from Orgrimmar Beach, Azeroth, El Fuego was the first to unite the belts, both figuratively and literally. Now, as the champion of the Nexus he has thrown aside his old mask and taken up a new identity... El Jefe! Development Garrosh was under consideration for development as early as 2011.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Trivia * Garrosh's "Mad Axe" skin is a reference to the Mad Max franchise, with his physical appearance resembling Immortan Joe , the villain from the fourth movie, Mad Max: Fury Road. Patch changes * * References External links *Garrosh page at bnet *Garrosh at WoWWiki